


promise

by erenmin



Series: Arumika Week 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Catharsis, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, at least not until the end but you have to squint, not much fluff, only one line but it's still heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenmin/pseuds/erenmin
Summary: Arumika week day 5: Time-skipThe dust was barely settling on the ruins of Shiganshina, the ashes now only emitting a warm red tinge instead of an angry, burning orange.





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> we love procrastinating to post these until the last hour of the day!!! anyway it's up and it's depressing bc i love pain but it's here!!

The dust was barely settling on the ruins of Shiganshina, the ashes now only emitting a warm red tinge instead of an angry, burning orange. Armin only had time to give Mikasa the luxury of a warning of his explosive transformation to finally end the destruction justified as him speeding up the process and getting them to the finish line quicker. They had noticed together the effects of Zeke’s scream and the fate of Eren after they had finally defeated the Cart titan and had unknowingly forced her to meet the same fate as Eren only minutes after.

All Armin could find himself able to do then was to call out for his lost friend, as if he would’ve been able to hear him over the chaos or even respond when he was no longer whole. He still noticed Mikasa’s reaction that would appear lackluster if it were anyone but Armin, but he saw the way her whole body tensed up, her jaw doing the same and her eyes glazing over but not daring to let any tears fall. They both knew there was no time to console each other, to let it set in, so Armin had just barked at Mikasa to stay on top of the wall, run deeper into Shiganshina and she had listened and taken off without a second thought or glance.

This is where Armin finds himself stalking in the woods deeper into Wall Maria, only able to look ahead in front of him and putting one foot in front of the other. He can’t shake the familiar feeling off of him, the heat of the aftermath of an explosion and he finds it overbearing as its paired with an overbearing sense of guilt and dread. There’s still no sign of Mikasa and Armin finds himself assuming the worst, already cursing himself for not giving her the chance to create some distance between herself and Armin’s mass destruction.

He realizes that he’s now truly alone, no one left in the world that he cares about and it was all because of his undoing. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie. He knows the last two were caught in the explosion, Armin having caught sight of them as he flew over them and bit his hand, apologizing to them for exploiting them in their final moments. He doesn’t notice he’s stopped walking until his knees buckle under him and he lands on them, his head staying forward and his arms resting at his sides. The countless trees planted in front of him blur in and out of focus as he refuses to move, only allowing his jaw to tense and his eyes start to burn at his lack of blinking. He still doesn’t feel anything, and it makes him want to transform once more to engulf the forest in flames and let himself fall from his titan to plunge into the fiery pit so he can truly sympathize with his victims.

Armin starts to slowly raise his newly healed hand to his mouth to indulge himself until he hears a rustling to his side, and he doesn’t have enough time to identify the movement when he feels arms wrap around his shoulders and his face is pressed to her firm yet soft chest. And he knows it’s _her_, because he hears her breathe out his name, hears the relief and brokenness in her tone. He feels his hair dampen with her tears as she lays her head on top of his, and Armin wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles his head deeper into her chest and he lets himself let out a broken and pathetic sob that his entire body shakes out. He lets himself start the process of grieving for his lost comrades, his best friend, the countless soldiers who were simply doing their duty for their home, the innocent civilians who were trying to live in peace. He lets himself grieve for them, he lets the relief flood over him that he may be alone, but he’s alone with her. He lets himself be overjoyed at the understanding between them of being alone together, facing the rest of the world and their lives head on together.

He tightens his grip around her the longer he cries that it has to be hurting, almost crushing her but she doesn’t show any pain or discomfort and she doesn’t say anything, only returning that passion by squeezing him back with the same strength, if not stronger. It feels like hours that they stay that way, until she pulls them both back from each other and moves one hand from his shoulder to his cheek to lift his gaze up to meet hers. She doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t need to, she’s never had to. Armin understands her promise and he notices that she seems to understand him too and figures that he’s holding the same look in his eyes, the same promise to each other.

All they need is each other, and Armin knows that they’re both more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i only have one more prompt to post after this wtf this week went by so fast
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://erenmin.tumblr.com)
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
